Returning to Hogwarts
by MrSPeter
Summary: Harry and Ron are off to Hogwarts to teach classes during the Holidays. Suddenly, it seems Hogwarts is host to a school reunion.


**I do not own any of the characters in this text, all that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy this!**

_**Returning to Hogwarts**_

_**Chapter One**_

Harry Potter had been infatuated with Luna Lovegood for many months now. He'd expected his feelings towards her to subside after a couple of weeks but he'd been in love with her for almost a year now and he still felt very much the same way. He loved the calm feeling that came over him whenever she spoke to him. He loved her soothing voice, the voice that had told him that everything would be alright, something she had told him more than a couple of times since the war had ended. He loved her blonde hair, her deep blue eyes and most of all her enigmatic eccentricity.

The trouble was, Harry simply couldn't win Luna's heart in the same way she had inadvertently won his. There were numerous girls who would give anything and everything to have the famous, handsome and brave Harry Potter fall in love with them, though unfortunately for Harry, Luna wasn't one of these girls. Luna and Harry were still the best of friends, Harry had even been on holiday, allegedly hunting Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, with her, Ginny, Ron and Neville (Hermione has used studying as an excuse not to join them). Ron had told him, numerous times, to give up and move on. That was easy for him to say, of course; he and Hermione had been dating for a whole year now. Harry was expecting the wedding invitation any time soon.

He could hardly believe that it had been nearly three years since he last attended Hogwarts. He, Ron and Hermione were all offered a chance, by McGonagall, to repeat their final year. Harry and Ron were quick to decide against it, but, of course, Hermione went back. She had received seven NEWTs, the maximum possible, and was now in a job with the title 'Wizarding Studies' at the Ministry of Magic - a boring sounding job that involved alot of travel, dedicated to researching the origins of magic (the pay sounded more than reasonable though). Harry and Ron had both since joined the Auror office at the Ministry, after a whole year of solid training, most of which was academic - so much for not going back to Hogwarts. The two of them didn't have much work, by the time they had joined pretty much all of the old Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent back to Azkaban. A typical day of work for both Harry and Ron consisted mostly of dull paperwork regarding cells in Azkaban and sending out letters regarding standard Defence Against The Dark-Arts warnings. Harry also wrote the occasional article in the Quibbler.

Today was a rather uneventful Friday afternoon and Harry and Ron were, together, working on a statement regarding Dark Magic reports in Norway.

"So" began Ron, who was filing some dull, grey documents into a dull, grey folder marked _Ronald Weasley: AO Reports, _"Got any plans for the Holidays? Me and Hermione are going on a trip to some place in Italy, I can't remember the name, she said it'd be nice. A lot of water apparently. I just hope it's not like the last place we went to, in the summer, it was so dull, mate. Honestly..."

"Nope, got nothing planned really, maybe off to Hogwarts to do some lectures for Defence. Professor McGonagall wants you to do some stuff in the classes, too, by the way. She told me to tell you that."

"Really?" said Ron, somewhat incredulously, "She told you that?". Even now, after having become one of the most famous wizards in the country, Ron was still surprised by compliments and praise.

"Yep. Yeah, I'll probably do a couple weeks classes there or something"

"Cool. What years do you teach?"

"Only the younger years, two, three, four and five mostly"

"I suppose your only two or three years older than the older years still, though, really" Ron laughed.

Harry finished his report and signed his name at the bottom, used magic to put it in a envelope and again to seal it.

When Harry arrived home, a small house, almost a cottage, a couple of miles north, as it happened, of the Burrow, he was greeted by a small grey owl, chirping happily with a letter in its beak. Harry took the letter and read it quickly. It was, as he had expected, from Hogwarts, asking him if he could teach D.A.D.A classes for the two week half-term break. Most of the students would be staying at the school for that particular holiday, so classes would be as normal. Harry thought this over in his head. He loved teaching at the school and catching up with the other members of staff, including Neville Longbottom, and he loved staying at the Three Broomsticks. He sat down at his desk and wrote a reply, sending it by the small owl that had delivered the letter in the first place.

Moments after having sent the letter to Hogwarts, a second letter arrived, this one also addressed to Harry, but in messier handwriting and without the Hogwarts crest stamped with wax in the top left-hand corner. Harry sat down at his desk and opened the letter and read, it was a quick note from Ron;

_Harry, Hermione real busy with work, so trip is canceled til Summer. Got a letter from Hogwarts and I'm coming to do some classes at the same time as you!_

_- Ron_

Harry quickly sent his reply;

_Ron, Great! I'm off at 8 in the morning tomorrow, meet you at Diagon Alley at 10, need to get some stuff there first. _

_- Harry_

Harry retrieved his old, brown trunk from under his bed, the same one he'd used at Hogwarts, and quickly began collecting clothes and books together.


End file.
